


Boundless

by EddieFook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, John's A+ Parenting, M/M, Rimming, Smut, destiel smut, lots of smut, phsyical beating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak spent his entire life dreaming of the day when he would find his soul mate and they would ride off into the sunset and be happily ever after or some shit. He never intended that his soul mate might come in the package of an eighteen year old mechanic with a parent who makes Tywin Lannister look good. But who the hell ever said that love was supposed to be easy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The car sputtered and no begging or petting or any form of coercion was going to work. Cas threw his face down on the steering wheel and bargained with the car that he would buy one of those fancy air fresheners, not shit cardboard trees, if the car would just make it to a garage, any mechanic's garage it would be fine and Cas would not blame it for breaking down like a pile of shit.

And when his car died gracelessly just down the block from a mechanic shop Cas decided he may just buy a new car.

And when the world's most gorgeous man came out of the garage to investigate and then run up to the car Cas decided he was going to buy the world's greatest air freshener. Maybe even go for some premium gasoline.

“Hey, so I don't think I need to ask if you're having car trouble.” The man was young, but _damn_ he was hard to look at (well Cas became hard looking at him so it's pretty much the same thing) he was sweaty and greased and his hair was spiked and his green eyes shone through the filth. Normally Cas was a neat freak (he could hear his brother cackling in the back of his head) but all he could picture was getting greasy handprints all over his skin.

“Well, I suppose you could ask but then that ruins the feeble reputation this car may have.” The man threw his entire body back and laughed, flashing perfect white teeth.

“How 'bout we say it's taking a nap?”

“A nap after its long and glorious day of overtaking other cars, I think if we just say nap it may think it's old...” The man laughed again and Cas was painfully aware that he was wearing grungy jeans and a ripped sweater.

“Of course, I've always wanted the honor of working on this beast,” he bowed slightly to the car and Cas let out his own full bodied laugh. He glimpsed at the man and he too looked pleased at the sound. “Well we should get this beast in the garage,” he helped Cas push it to the shop and then got it on the lift. “You have anywhere you need to be? I can drop you anywhere...” The man seemed like that was the last thing he wanted to do and Cas felt the same. He took a casual glance around the garage and it was empty save for them.

“I'm free, besides I would feel bad if I left you with only the beast for company,” the man laughed again and held out his hand.

“Dean,” Cas looked at the oil in the palm and had a lusty thought of a line of oil swiped across his ass.

“Castiel,” they shook, Dean closed the garage door from the early fall chill and then they started chatting. And Cas was amazed, he knew that it must make him a snob that he was surprised by Dean’s intelligence. But he was surprised by Dean’s intelligence. They talked on a huge range of topics, Cas mentioned he was a scientist studying the behavior of bees and Dean broke into a theoretical question about availability of plants and population control that got he and Cas really talking. They also talked about books and movies and everything they could think of in the span of the four hours it took Dean to fix Cas's car.

The entire time Cas felt like a fucking pervert. He ogled the slight rise of Dean’s tee-shirt, and panted like a freaking virgin when Dean raised his arms up and sweat, grease, and oil clung to his biceps. Measures had to be taken. So Cas walked up to Dean under the car with the guise he was trying to figure out what Dean was doing.

He was not planning on the man to melt his shoulder into his chest and rock the side of his hip into Cas's groin. Dean looked on with a lusty grin and nudged his hip a little harder.

“I haven't had sex in ten months!” Cas closed his eyes in horror. Why? Fucking why did his brain make his mouth say that?! What was going on up there for his mind to think _hey I'm going to mention how long it's been because I'm an asshole._

“Really?” Dean nosed at Cas’s ear and he felt cool tingles making him shiver. “Well ten months,” Dean glanced at the clock, “Fifteen hours and forty seven minutes is far too much time to go without sex for someone as hot as you.”

Cas turned his face and planted his tongue down Dean’s throat.

“No,” he rasped out when Dean went to grab a rag to wipe his hands off. They had been kissing wildly, both lips were stained and both jaws were sore.

“You want it _dirty_ baby?” Dean rubbed a finger on Cas’s cheek. “You want me to strip you down and hold your legs open with my dirty, oil stained fingers?” Cas shuddered again and gave a moaning nod. “Go back there,” Dean pointed, “There’s a bathroom, strip, and open yourself up.”

“Lube? Condoms?”

“In a box behind the mirror, it’s not that,” He smiled reading Cas’s face. “Benny, the owner, put it there for the guys just to be safe.” Cas shrugged and went down the hall. He didn’t think he’d ever been this hard in his entire life. Dean was the most gorgeous person Cas had ever laid eyes on and now they were going to sleep together.

He got to the bathroom and stripped, his cock bouncing gratefully free. He found the condoms and travel packets of lube and placed them in the sink. He ripped open a packet of lube and started working his fingers in. Usually when he was alone he liked to tease himself by just slowly circling his muscle getting it nice and shiny with lube.  He liked to feel his chest and stomach tighten when that finger finally sank in and his tight muscle would twitch around the finger in pleasure.

There was no waiting when he knew Dean was on the other side of the door.

He put a foot high on the sink and started going to town on himself. His free hand went high on the wall and he let out a strangled groan when his middle finger tapped his prostate.

“Damn,” Cas turned his head what little of his torso would allow and groaned again much, much louder when he saw Dean, shirtless and his dirty jeans sinfully low on his hips. So low that Cas could see the beginnings of soft hair peeking out. Dean’s chest was shining with sweat and he looked fucking _incredible_.

He stalked up to Cas like a tiger and they never broke eye contact when he popped his button and fly, when his pants and briefs fell to the ground, when he reached for a condom and ripped it open with his teeth. Dean rolled it on and gently took Cas’s wrist and pulled the four fingers out. He lifted Cas’s standing leg and propped it on the toilet and grabbed the other, filling both hands with Cas’s inner thighs spreading them wide.

He rammed in and Cas cried out.

“Oh fuck yes,” he yelled and his head rolled on Dean’s shoulder. “So fucking incredible,” he moaned in time with Dean’s wild thrusts.

“I know,” Dean covered them with sweat and grease and he mouthed at Cas’s shoulder. Dean was huge and his pace was brutal and it was the perfect break in Cas’s near year of celibacy. He groaned and felt himself go limp on the sweaty chest behind him which was most excellent as he could not only hear Dean’s animalistic grunts, but he could feel them too.

And damn were they animals. They both felt like they were in rutting season and no upper level thinking was happening beyond the thick cock pounding in and out of Cas’s ass.

Well there was one upper level thought.

When Cas looked down he thought he was going to come there and then at the sight of the greasy, dirty finger marks all over his inner thighs. As Cas held onto the wall Dean was using his considerable upper body strength to hold Cas’s legs steady and that meant lots of grease and grime covering Cas’s tan skin.

“You like that, you like being dirty and filthy in the bathroom?” Dean’s voice was rough and deep as he continued to grunt and pound in Cas’s abused body. Cas moaned and he felt smirking bites all up his shoulder and neck. “Bet you are going to use this in every fantasy from now on, us here in this dirty bathroom and you’re about to mark up the walls….” Dean stopped talking as his body started to seize up and every muscle tensed.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, yes!” Cas screamed and shot out after he felt the condom get hot in his ass. Dean groaned and clawed at Cas’s thighs and thrust a bit harder a few more times.

“Fuck,” he panted and pulled out.

“Yeah,” Cas nodded and leaned on Dean to stand shakily. “Well worth waiting ten months for.” Dean huffed a laugh and traced Cas’s sides.

“I really hope you don’t wait another ten months to do this.”

“Mmm with a partner like you I don’t think I’ll be able to wait ten minutes.”

“Ooh so you want me again?” Cas rolled his lazy head on Dean’s shoulder. He traced fingers down a ripped chest and abs and down to a beautiful, flaccid cock.

“Of course, though I might like to buy you dinner first.” Dean laughed and nodded. “Are you free tonight?” Dean laughed even harder.

“Don’t you have to wait a day or two to ask me out?”

“Were you not here just now?” Cas looked up and giggled, “We were incredible and I’m going to keep doing incredible things with you as soon and as much as possible.” Dean smirked lazily.

“Well alright, I just need to probably go home and shower. I need to check in with my brother too.”

“How responsible,” Cas grinned.

“Well he’s fourteen,” they dressed but not without several giggling kisses.

Dean dropped Cas off at his house and then drove like mad to get home. He was going to pick Cas up in an hour and already his libido was going like crazy. _Damn_ Cas was hot. Probably the hottest man he’d ever slept with. When he got out of that car and Dean had seen those glasses, and that sweater… shit he was hooked. All the ride home Dean was trying to figure out if he even had a partner who was better than Cas. And fucked if he was that he couldn’t think of a single one. He was lucky that he was able to successfully reconnect the fuel line in Cas’s car (not that he was even supposed to be working on the fuel line, it just happened that he woke up from being enthralled by Cas to a fuel line in his hands) because, wow, that man was incredible. He was funny, smart, hotter than the fucking sun, and Dean couldn’t think of any other nice things to say even though they’d all fit.

“Hey, jerk!” Sam jumped into his room after Dean was done with his shower (jerking off once because come on it was thoughts of naked _Cas_ ) and trying to pick different shirts to wear.

“Hey, bitch, which one?” Dean held up two shirts.

“Hmm dunno are you going to a lumberjack convention?” he laughed when a pillow hit him in the face. “Oh shit you have a date!” Dean reddened and covered it up by going to his mirror to check shirts. “Wait…Dean you have a date…like they’re one you care about?”

“Shut up punk,” Dean muttered returning still shirtless and needing to leave now so he could spend more time admiring Cas.

“Wow, you really like them.”

“ _Him_ ,” they both glanced nervously at Dean’s door. “He’s uh…his car broke down like right next to the garage so I ran out to help him and, holy shit Sam, wow, I just…” his voice died when they heard John stamp up into the house. “Are you going to be ok tonight?”

“Yeah,” they heard John rattle around in the kitchen searching for booze. “I’ll just stay in my room and keep quiet.”

“And if I’m gone all night?”

“Dude!” Sam slapped Dean’s arm. “Wow he’s really special, you gonna _cuddle_ with him?” He got a pillow smacked in his face again. “Wear the black shirt, it shows off your muscles.”

“What with it? I wanna look nice.”

“Um that green and gold plaid,” Sam pointed, “Makes your eyes look sexy according to Lisa Braden.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“I’m so looking forward to graduation and never seeing that girl again.”

“Yeah,” Sam’s voice took a puncture.

“Hey we’ll figure it out, you’re a Brainiac we could emancipate you and you can live with me.”

“I don’t know what has impressed me more in this conversation, you going on a date with cuddling or that you know what emancipation is.”

The pillow to his face knocked him to the floor after that one.

Dean wasn't going to make a comment or even give acknowledgment to the way his breath hitched slightly when he saw Cas come out his door. He wasn't even going to mention the way his breath stopped wasn't because Cas looked prenominal (which he totally did). He was going to focus on the way Cas's dark jeans hugged his hips, and how his black vest clung to his sides and how cute and adorably nerdy his tie made him look. But he could hardly deny how his dick bobbed in appreciation when Cas pushed his glasses up and got in the car.

“So where to?” Cas asked in that deep sexy voice Dean knew he was already very addicted to. Dean had started driving and didn't really register that he was the one supposed to have the plan. He was the one driving, right? And the one who drives was supposed to come up with the destination, right? Or was he just supposed to sit back like a dumbass and take Cas wherever the dude pointed? So Dean went to the first place in his head.

“The bowling alley...ok...” Cas said slowly and Dean wanted to throw his face into the steering wheel. Could he have been any more of a dweeb? But then Cas was leaning over and kissing the hollow behind his ear. “I like it.”

“Oh, ok.” Dean let out a long breath, “It's not, like, too lame is it?” Cas tilted his head and squinted and if Dean’s dick approved before...well it sure as hell was on board now.

“Yes it is very ‘lame’,” he used the air quotes and everything. “But lame is my favorite and perfect.”

And holy shit it was.

Cas was adorably competitive but terrible at bowling, which was fine since Dean sucked too. What started in a friendly competition ended up as a knockdown drag out fight on who could get a lower score. Dean’s sides were sore from laughing so hard and Cas thought his face was stuck in a permanent, wide, grin.

“You were terrible!” Cas giggled as they shared a basket of onion rings.

“Shut up, you didn't do too much better _63_.” Cas giggled harder and looked over at the bar.

“You want a beer?” Dean shook his head.

“I'll take a sprite, ooh and some burgers!”

“Fine,” Cas waved off and walked away.  Behind his back Dean pulled his phone out and texted Sam.

**_Dude this guy is seriously awesome._ **

_Awww_

**_Shut up, bitch_ **

_I'm wondering, should I send hearts or kisses?_

**_You're a little shit._ **

_That hurts, Dean, that really hurts._ Dean rolled his eyes and was about to text when his brother sent another, more serious message.

_I’m happy for you._

Cas returned with a beer, sprite and three baskets, two with burgers and another with onion rings. They talked and laughed and neither wanted to leave the small table, so when it was suggested that another game might be fun the opportunity was jumped upon.

“I have to say this was the lamest, and best dates I’ve ever been on,” Cas grinned over and Dean matched it.

“Do you like milkshakes?”

“What a random question, I suppose, yes?” Cas tilted his head and the orange streetlamp they were under flashed across his glasses. Dean indulged himself and leaned in and kissed quietly.

“You wanna go get one?”

“We just played eight games and had burgers and two rounds of onion rings and you’re still hungry?” Dean shrugged, and kissed lightly again.

“I don’t want this date to end.”

“Oh in that case,” Cas grinned and slipped his fingers in Dean’s back pockets. “We should skip milkshakes and go to your place and continue this date into tomorrow.” Dean made a face, “No to your place?”

“My place is…complicated.”

“Well then my place is totally _un_ complicated. It’s so uncomplicated they’re about to make a documentary of it, the world’s simplest house,” Cas got into it when Dean’s face rose, “And they make scientific studies of it all the time, how is it so easy to be in? What is it that makes my house so straightforward?” Dean laughed. “Can I ask one thing?” Dean nodded as they got into the car.

“Yeah, I’ll answer anything you want to know.”

“Your place isn’t complicated because you have like a wife and kids and you’re living out some repressed fantasy to refill the spank bank, are you?”

Dean had to pull the car over because he was laughing so hard.

He had to wipe the tears from his eyes and to Cas’s credit he didn’t feel too offended.

“Nah, man, wow,” Dean took a few calming breaths and then started the car back on the road, still chuckling. “No I’m totally gay, but I think you saying spank bank is probably my favorite thing ever.” Cas glared and Dean’s ears flattened a bit. The man leaned in and Dean shivered at the hot breath on his ear.

“ _Spank bank_ ,” and Dean was gone again. He had to wave Cas over and take the wheel because Dean was still laughing and giggling the whole ride home.

“So I take it, it’s a no to the wife and kids?”

“Yeah, Cas, it’s a no. My place…” Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. They had pulled into Cas’s driveway and were looking at his nice house.

“We can go inside and talk about there,” Cas offered but Dean shook his head.

“Nah, I want in there to be nice and fun. I live with my brother and dad. My brother is fourteen, like I said,” Cas nodded, “And I could get my own place, but my dad…he kind of just stopped after our mom died and he needs someone to take care of him. And I don’t want to burden my little brother with that and I’m not as important as him so I can take it on. I just don’t think I can leave my brother alone with him,” Dean said the last sentence softly almost as if he wasn’t intending Cas to hear.

“Ok, well if you’d rather return home…” Dean looked up and shook his head.

“No, I talked with Sammy, that’s my brother, he’s happy I’m out with you. I don’t really date at all…” Cas was speechless, Dean was incredible to look at. At the bowling alley he noticed several people watching him and probably wishing they were Cas. The man was hard to look at when his eyes crinkled into a smile and his body was thrown back in a laugh.

“How can you not date? Have you seen yourself?” Dean chuckled and looked down at his legs.

“Yeah…I mean I sleep around, but I’ve never been interested enough in anyone to date them.” Now Cas was in even greater shock. There was no way he was fascinating enough to get a man like Dean to pay enough interest in him to date him. He was a really boring, nerdy scientist. He studied bees and wore thick rimmed glasses. He was one who would much rather spend the night reading than going out to fancy restaurants or clubs. He was not one who caught eyes.

“Well I’m honored, flabbergasted and disbelieving, but honored.” Dean shook his head and smiled a smile so beautiful Cas wanted to look away if he weren’t so captivated.

“See now how could I not be drawn to you, who says flabbergasted anymore?” they both huffed a small laugh. “Now take me inside for a milkshake, I’m fucking freezing.” Cas laughed harder and they both disembarked. “Hey gimme my keys back,” Cas jingled them and played keep away.

“No see if I keep the there are two great benefits: one,” Cas dodged Dean grabbing his chest, “I get to be the new owner of that gorgeous car,” he giggled when Dean’s arms came around his waist and practically lifted him up. “And two,” he laughed harder when Dean squeezed his middle, “You will never be able to leave,” Dean lifted the man easily and flung him over his shoulder giving his ass a good slap.

“Gimme my keys.”

“No.” Cas giggled and Dean hit him again.

“Gimme my keys.”

“No. But if you put me down I’ll show you my bedroom.” He was dropped, quite unceremoniously, but Dean felt bad because he gently straightened Cas’s glasses and ran a hand through his hair to try and smooth it.

“I will have to leave eventually,” Cas nodded as he unlocked the front door.

“Eventually, but I’m having too much fun on this date, I don’t want to let you go,” Dean smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

“Me either,” they walked into the entryway and Dean gave a low whistle. “Wow, this place is nice.” The entryway opened to a wide hallway at the end of which was an open kitchen and great room. Off to the side of the entryway was a study and a guest bedroom. Dean toed his shoes off and hung his coat with Cas’s in the small closet by the door.

“Wow this is a huge kitchen,” he approved of the wide spaces and large openness of the whole space. The kitchen looked out to a dining table and thee large sofas. Behind the sofas was a fireplace and wall of windows. Next to the wall of windows was a small door leading to what Cas had converted it into a greenhouse. Dean gravitated to the flowers and Cas flipped on a low growing light.

“I, um, like plants…” he shut his eyes in embarrassment, why else would you have a room full of plants, dumbass? “That is, um, I like to make stuff grow,” Dean looked on and just smiled.

“They’re pretty, do you grow like vegetables and stuff?”

“Yeah, in the summer, these are just the indoor plants that need more warmth. The food plants have now gone dormant for the season.”

“Neat, I’ll have to see them when they wake up.” Both thought but said nothing to how much they liked the idea of Dean being around to see the new season start. “Dude, I know you said see your bedroom, but I love fireplaces. Is it real?” Dean went to examine and sighed when Cas flipped it on with a remote. “Now this is _almost_ as good as the real thing, I love the smell of firewood.”

“I can light a candle. Ooh we could burn some popsicle sticks.” Dean rolled his eyes and came near his lover.

“Cute, but I’ll manage.” He tugged at Cas’s hips. “So do you want to take this slow and shit? Get to know one another and date, or can we do that and still fuck?”

“How romantic,” Cas fake swooned, “I do believe, Dean Winchester,” he put on his best Scarlet O’Hara voice, “That you have pos-i-tively knocked me off my feet with such words like _slow and shit_ and _can we still fuck_. Who could possibly resist such words of tenderness?”

“Oh so you want to take it slow, that’s fine, I’ll go now,” Dean made to leave and Cas dropped the act.

“No I want to fuck,” he whined and Dean turned back grinning. “Wait, here?” Cas jumped when hands went to open his pants.

“I told you,” Dean started to slowly mouth at Cas’s neck, “I have a thing for fireplaces.”

“Well then,” Cas pushed Dean into the couch using his finger on the man’s lips. “Hold that thought, oh and get _comfortable_.” He rushed upstairs to find his box of condoms and lube. He dithered for a moment trying to decide if he should bring more, were they going to spend all night on the couch? Would they come up here? What about kitchen sex? After some moments that felt like hours (because seriously Cas if you ask yourself one more time how many condoms you should grab Dean will most likely be out the door because you took so damn long) he ended up grabbing about ten and then he had to rush back when he was halfway down the stairs to get lube.

When he got back down, fully expecting the couch to be empty he was more than pleasantly surprised.

Dean was as naked as the day he was born and stroking himself lazily. Cas stalked up to him turning out all the lights except the dancing fireplace. Dean’s cock was impressive (that was putting it mildly) and its owner was slowly bringing it to hardness.

“Oh no,” Cas tsked, “If you are in my house then that will be my job.” Dean grinned lazily and moved his hand away. His cock was probably half hard and Cas just threw the supplies on the couch next to Dean and slowly started unbuttoning.

“Dude how much sex are you planning?” Dean ran his fingers through the pile of condoms.

“A very large amount, do you have a problem?”

“Hell no,” Dean breathed, he licked his lips as Cas’s body emerged in the dim, flickering light. Before had been awesome, but fast. Totally satisfying, but over in a flash. Now both men were ready to take their time. Cas was going to get that gorgeous cock to harden in his mouth, and Dean was going to run his fingers over the expanse of Cas’s back.

“Damn,” Dean murmured when Cas was finally naked with him and getting to his knees. Before he could bob down Dean took his head and ran an almost loving hand over Cas’s face. They kissed softly for a bit before Cas broke them off and pushed Dean into the couch. “You should have brought more condoms.” He felt a breathy laugh on his shaft before the entire thing was swallowed down. “Shit,” he grunted and buried his fingers in Cas’s hair. He felt blood rushing to his cock engorging it and filling Cas’s mouth to the point where he couldn’t fit it in his mouth. Not that Cas really had much space in there with Dean half hard anyway.

He wrapped a hand around Dean’s base and sucked at the head adding his tongue in when he thought Dean was getting too comfortable.

“Shit, fuck, Cas,” Dean keened and the only thing his body could agree on was that it really wanted more of Cas’s body. It wanted Cas’s body to be draped across it like the world’s finest blanket. It wanted to feel Cas’s sweat and melt in some of its own too. It craved Cas like Dean craved pie. “Cas get up here.”

And Cas didn’t need to be told twice.

He scrambled up and melted into Dean spreading his knees wide and laying his thick cock on Dean’s stomach. Before Dean could even ask who was topping Cas already had the lube in hand and was coating Dean’s fingers and teasing them towards Cas’s rim. Dean got the message and took over, leaving Cas’s hands to explore his new lover’s face and body.

Dean really wanted to kiss Cas, but that would mean stopping the small whines and noises of surprise and want that bubbled up out of Cas’s throat as Dean slowly eased him open. So they just lay, chest to chest, staring hard and learning skin and bodies.

“Condom?” Dean breathed, around the third finger they both started panting and Cas started riding Dean’s fingers and stomach gently getting both their abdomens covered in slick precum. Cas reached around and found one in the pile and rolled it on.

When Dean breached him they both groaned and Cas arched back and forth into Dean’s hands and then his chest. Cas controlled everything so while Dean would have taken longer (he would have liked to believe) Cas took a whole of 1.27 seconds to bottom out.

“Oh shit, fuck, _son of a bitch_ ,” Dean groaned. Sure he’d been in this dude’s ass like seven hours ago but that was garage sex. It was sex Dean had had before. But now he knew Cas. Knew what the dude liked and what he didn’t like. Cas was a real person now, not just a random dude Dean sweet talked into the bathroom. “Fuck Cas, I hope you can see without your glasses.” He looked up when Cas froze. His eyes squinted and he tilted his head to the side.

“I don’t understand with why my sight would matter, Dean, sex is mostly by feel alone.”

“I want you to see what you do to me,” Cas titled his head a bit more and rose and fell his hips without any warning. Dean threw his head back on the couch and moaned and Cas did it again. “Shit, Cas,” it sounded like a broken cry.

“I can see,” Cas rode a few more passes gently just watching in fascination. Dean must just like sex, that was it. There was no way it was Cas who was the one doing this to him. Cas just was the incredibly willing ass around Dean’s shaft and that’s why Dean was writhing like that. Substitute any other ass and Dean would still be as happy as a clam.

So he figured he might as well make his ass a hard one to forget.

Dean shouted out when Cas rode him in earnest.

Cas grabbed the couch behind Dean’s shoulders and set a brutal pace, he impaled himself on Dean’s cock and nearly bruised the man’s abdomen when he thrust into it.

“Oh shit, Dean grab my hips,” he groaned even louder when bruising fingers held onto his hips for dear life. “Oh fuck yes,” Cas arched back and whined when a hand left his hip. But the whine was replaced by a happy noise when it wrapped around his cock. Dean also started thrusting up so he was finally catching up after his initial shock of Cas riding him.

He thrust up hard and Cas screamed out profanities when his prostate was expertly pounded into. Dean grinned like the devil and started hitting that same spot making Cas beg and scream and hang on to Dean’s thighs for any kind of stability.

“Oh fuck I’m close.” Dean nodded in agreement and started going for broke against Cas’s prostate. They both groaned at exactly the same moment when dollops of cum oozed out of Cas and his ass tightened around the increasingly hot condom.

They thrust for their lives carrying on that golden feeling until they finally slowed and panted against sticky skin.

Cas pulled off and peeled the condom and tied it off. He grabbed the rag he’d thrown on the floor and cleaned them both up.

“You are super prepared.” Dean chuckled and Cas just flopped back on his chest.

“Hell yeah I am, you think I was going to ruin the post sex haze with hygiene?” Cas felt Dean’s deep chuckle in his stomach.

They ended up using all the condoms.

And they started dating.

Dean always picked Cas up, or showed up at his house, or Cas picked Dean up at the mechanic’s shop. They never went back to Dean’s house and other than that first date they never really talked about it either. It was easy and fun and left both men craving more. More time, more dates, more skin, more everything.

And it wasn’t all about sex. Sure the sex was incredible and better than either had experienced. Sure after every sexy fun time they had each man lay panting on whatever surface they fucked on and thought about how if they had sex one more time they’d never be able to give the other up.

But then there was all the time between sex. It was the getting to know one another that left them just as breathless as sex.

“Are you kidding me, you’ve never seen _Doctor Who_?” So that was a day on the couch watching Dean’s favorite show. They were snuggled and it was the best day in Dean’s remembrance.  

 _Doctor Who_ lead to _Sherlock_ which lead to _The Hobbit_ which lead to _Lord of the Rings_ which led to creating a full blown nerd Castiel. He inhaled everything Dean brought to him. Books, movies, television shows.

“Maybe he was just painted in the wrong light, Dean,” they were on the couch in Cas’s basement with Dean’s legs on Cas’s lap.

“Hell no, Cas,” _Game of Thrones_ had been paused and forgotten long ago. “Joffery’s a dick, there’s no light that can paint him a good man.”

“No, we’re supposed to like Stark from the beginning but what if the story were told from Joffery’s point of view?”

“Then he’d still be a dick, Cas.”

“No, his mother has given him everything and I’m sure Cersi taught her son to be a raving lunatic. He couldn’t help his parents Dean.” Dean leaned forward and kissed him gently. “What was that for?”

“For being the only person on this planet who would feel bad for Joffery.”

“Not everyone can be painted good or bad Dean.”

“Except Snape,” Dean grinned and Cas took a huge breath to start his rant.

“Now Snape is…”

And that was how it was. They dated, had incredible sex, cuddled (which in Dean’s opinion was just as incredible as the sex don’t tell Sam), went out to dinner, Dean tried (and failed) to teach Cas to cook, and Cas tried to pretend he was still asleep when Dean went off to make him breakfast in bed.

And it was perfect.

***

“Dean!” Inside Dean cringed, the last month was the greatest he'd ever had and now it was going to go to shit.

“Hey Mr. Singer,” he smiled and waved at his history teacher, maybe Mr. S would just go away and he could pretend to Cas just a bit longer. But he had no such luck when the teacher started to walk up to them.

“I just finished correcting the test, you did well, 97%. Did you give any more thought to our previous conversation?”

“Not really Mr. Singer," Dean shrugged.

“Dean...you have so much potential, I don't want to see that thrown off because you may not have the money. Now college is expensive, but there are scholarships and grants, I'll help you with everything. Don't just throw away something like this because you think you aren't worth it.” Dean nodded and Mr. Singer slapped him in the back. “I'll see you Monday, Dean.” He made some kind of saying back but all he could think of was how he was too scared to look Cas in the eye.

“So, um,” he looked at Cas but it was impossible to read the man’s expression. “I don't know what to say, please don't...” Cas held up his hand and grabbed their coffees.

“How old...”

“Eighteen.” They were safely cocooned back in the car with the heaters on high.

“How long have you been...” Cas swallowed hard, “Eighteen?”

“Since last January,” Dean was going to be straightforward and he was going to hold nothing back. “I had to repeat kindergarten,” he looked at his hands.

“I'm thirty six,” Cas grimaced as he whispered more to himself than Dean. Sure he knew Dean was young. He'd taken the past month to be comfortable with the knowledge that he and Dean were probably about ten years apart. But eighteen? He was Dean’s age when Dean was born. If Dean wanted to find someone with the same age difference he'd have to go and date a baby. Oh fuck he would be having sex with a baby. “I was, I was your age when you were born,” he whispered. “I...um...think you should...I think you should drop me off at my place and then...” He couldn't bring himself to say the final word.

“Leave,” Dean breathed. He didn't want this. He knew he should have told Cas when they met or when they first fucked or when they started dating or any other time but he wanted Cas so bad and he knew as soon as the word _teenager_ came into the conversation they would be done. “Ok I won't force you,” he whispered and drove back to Cas's. Neither acknowledged the tears both had in their eyes and neither said a word when Cas got out of the car.

Dean watched him walk into his house and he punched the steering wheel and roared.

He drove off but it was hard with the tears flowing in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one is short, but the move is starting in full tomorrow so I wanted to get some updates in before I lose my internet in the shuffle.

_I'm sorry._

_Please, Cas I didn't want to hide anything from you._

_Nothing we did was illegal, I was of age so you won't get in trouble._

_Please Cas, please just talk to me._

_I'm so sorry I didn't tell you._

Cas thought he was safe after weeks of no texts. The flood came the next morning and over days of _I’m sorry’s_ and _Please Cas’s_ they all finally stopped. Dean stopped texting and Cas didn’t know what was worse, not hearing from Dean or getting the pleading texts.

Then the last:

_I need you._

Cas stared at his phone, it had been a month he needed to delete these messages. Clean break. Just get rid of the bad memories and move on. Dean had been texting every chance he got and Cas didn't know what to do. He knew people only said this in the movies but with Dean gone it felt like there was a hole in his life.

Before it was work, dinner alone, mindless television, sleep. Repeat Monday through Friday. And he was happy. He had a great job, a great house, good work friends, his plants. Everything was good enough.

But then Dean.

That damn Dean Winchester and his cocky smile and his face and his beauty and just his entire _being_ that made Cas’s skin itch with potential joy. That damn Dean Winchester had to go and ruin it all. He had to force Cas to realize his life wasn’t perfect. That Cas shouldn’t settle with _good enough_. That he should be out there with the person who was craving his stories, his thoughts, his ideas. Cas needed that person who hungered for him.

And he was hungry for Dean.

His lust was forgotten for a moment (Dean having sex with a baby thought still cropping up) and he just hungered for _Dean_. Dean the man who took his breath away. He woke up at night realizing he didn’t know Dean’s favorite ice cream flavor or what his opinion was on abortion. The loss felt like a physical thing, and despite Cas feeling like an idiot for not knowing if Dean preferred chocolate over butter pecan, he couldn’t get back to sleep not knowing the answer.

Where was Dean’s dream vacation?

Was he an environmentalist?

What was his favorite potato chip flavor?

Had he seen _12 Years a Slave_?

How was Cas going to get by not knowing any of this?

It was getting to the point that Cas didn’t care what age Dean was. His mind was putting forth feebler and feebler excuses and he had even started thinking it was just a dumbass number anyway. He was breaking down and when Dean’s _I need you_ came through his resolve was crushed completely. After work he went straight to the garage where he was met with a couple of big guys who weren’t Dean.

“Hi I’m looking for Dean Winchester?” He hadn’t changed out of his work clothes which was probably why the man behind the desk thought he was Dean’s teacher and handed his home address off right away.

And that’s what got Cas in front of Dean’s home and sweating nervously. The house itself looked…well it looked like it had been very nice and comfortable once but sheer disinterest had made it shabby. It looked like someone tried to make it look nice but years of neglect had left its mark. Cas, who was shaking and not because of the cold, got out and made his way up the shoveled path and knocked on the door.

A young boy answered, Sam Cas knew instantly Dean never stopped raving about his little brother.

“Can I help you?”

“Hey I’m looking for Dean, I’m Cast—” the boy came outside and quickly slammed the door.

“Sorry, our dad’s home and if he found out Dean had a boyfriend…” he looked Cas up and down and even though this kid was twenty two years younger than Cas the man felt uncomfortable as if Sam was scrutinizing him and he was coming up short. “Well I should say ex-boyfriend.” He crossed his arms and Cas sank even lower in the feeling of awfulness.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry that I hurt him but I didn’t know how to react…he’s eighteen years younger than me, I never thought that when I found someone they would still be a teenager.” He ran a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry that I went about this in the wrong way, but you date someone and you never expect them to say _hey I’m still a teenager_.” Sam nodded slightly. “Can you tell him that I need to see him?”

“Only if you answer this question correctly: are you going to get back together with him?” Cas looked at his shoes, he’d debated this all the drive to the garage then all the drive here. Why they hell did he want to see Dean so badly?

“I don’t know,” he whispered, “I can’t stop thinking about how much I miss him and how much I need him in my life, but then I remember he’s not out of high school yet and there are so many things I’ve experienced that he hasn’t that I just don’t know.” He looked at Sam. “I _want_ to say yes, yes we are getting back together, but I just don’t know.”

“So there’s a chance that you will.”

“Yes, I just…he doesn’t deserve me to just walk out of his life, so if we do decide not to stay together at least it won’t be me just running away.” Sam seemed to like that answer very much and he nodded.

“I’ll let him know you were here. He’ll be at your place later tonight.”

***

Cas jumped when there was a soft knock on his door. He’d been pacing and hadn’t bothered to eat or change his clothes since he came back from Dean’s. He was shocked that it was dark out and the hall clock read eight. He figured he got home around five so those three hours of pacing still provided no answers he had no idea what he was going to do.

“Hey,” Dean was pink in the face and his lips were red from worry.

“Hey,” Cas opened the door wider and Dean rushed in. “So…we should talk,” Cas started but then he looked at Dean. Really just looked at him, and his mind flooded with Dean’s laugh, his calloused fingers brushing Cas’s spine, his soft sleep breaths, the way he always attempted to surprise Cas with breakfast in bed, the way he made jokes during movies, or the bashful way he smiled.

Who the fuck cared about age anyway?

Cas surged forward and claimed Dean’s lips. He held a cold face and settled Dean into the wall. They kissed and kissed and _kissed_ for forever until Cas’s stomach rumbled and Dean remembered he left the door open.

“So,” Dean stood with his back leaning on the door, he still hadn’t taken off his coat. He wasn’t going to lie and say that kissing Cas was incredible and what he’d been dreaming about for weeks, but if it was just a kiss…

“I want you,” Cas must have said it wrong because Dean’s face fell and his entire body looked like it had a hundred invisible pounds thrown on it.

“Ok,” he started to take his coat off but it looked more like work than eagerness.

“No! Not like that,” Cas scrunched his eyes, “No I mean of course I want you like that, but I want _you_. I want to wake up with you and eat with you and watch your shitty horror movies and hold hands and do disgusting couple stuff,” he opened his eyes and looked at Dean, “I want _you_.” The weight was gone and Dean bounded over to Cas and held him tight, spinning them around. “I mean I’m still going to have to get used to you being a teenager and still in high school. And that when I’m ninety you’ll be seventy and when I’m fifty you’ll be thirty and…” he took a few calming breaths and rubbed the side of Dean’s face. “But I can’t seem to care about that when I think about how I might not get to tell you about my day or how I might never get to try your mythical crepes.” Dean laughed. “Are you ok…with me being…” Dean sighed.

“Yeah, I mean I never thought that I’d start to fall for someone so much older than me, but wow Cas,” he rubbed his thumb on Cas’s chin. “Wow, you make me feel…well all the songs seem a little less cheesy now.” It was Cas’s turn to smile. They made their way to the kitchen where Dean grabbed some crackers and held out his hand to Cas. He’d been enough times to Cas’s that he knew the house well and Cas just meekly followed behind. They got to Cas’s darkened bedroom and didn’t bother to turn the lights on.

“Make love with me,” Dean whispered as he held Cas’s face tenderly. “Make love with me so we can feel even closer than before, so we can forget this time apart.” They pressed their foreheads together and Cas sniffed hard. “Hey,” Dean thumbed at slightly wet cheeks. “None of that, I’m right here.”

“I was so stupid, Dean.” Cas whispered. “I could have lost you.” His breathing became more and more rapid. “I was so stupid that I was the one who made you leave, I was the one who ended this, I was the one who sabotaged my own happiness.” He spiraled into panic and Dean had to hold him tightly against his chest.

“Shh, shh I’m here.” Dean held the shaking man in his arms and just rubbed his back idly. “I’m right here, you sabotaged nothing, I’m right here.” The head on his chest burrowed in deeper, “Hey come out of there, we need to make love.” He laughed when the head on his chest shook in no.

“No? Well then I’ll just have to get myself off with my hand.” Dean made to reach between them for his belt. Another shake on his chest made him grin. “Oh yes, after that kiss you gave me I’m feeling quite needy, Cas I need to get off, and if you’re gonna hibernate here for the winter then I’ll have to do it by myself.” Cas shook his head again but Dean could feel the grin on his chest. “Well I can’t blue ball it, baby, you care too much for me to not keep me in suspense.”

Cas pulled his head up, his grin splitting his face in two and making him look the same age as Dean.

“What kind of lover would I be if I left you in a situation like that?” They walked backward and fell onto the bed in a giggling heap. They turned more serious when someone rolled and they made eye contact. The world slowed and the air got heavier and everything seemed less funny.

Dean moved first and just nipped at Cas’s lower lip. The kisses were short and became longer and longer until they were locked together. They rolled all over the bed and nearly fell off when the edge came dangerously close.

“Cas,” Dean murmured between kisses. “Cas,” Cas nodded and kissed harder. Lust was making them foggy and hazy. “Cas, fuck baby,” Dean groaned and pushed at Cas’s chest. “Baby, please,” Dean begged, “Baby I want to bottom.” And Cas groaned loudly and sank his tongue back home. They made out with more insistence, hands left hair and faces and moved further south to grapple with belt buckles and zippers and underwear.

“Fuck are you locked in there?” Cas grunted after his third failed attempt getting Dean out of his pants.

“Well you’re a bit distracted,” Dean laughed and opened his pants with ease. They stripped quickly and soon Dean was on his stomach, ass canted high, and begging into a pillow. Cas’s face was buried between his cheeks and his hands rubbed everywhere he could just to solidify this was real. Every so often Dean murmured that he was here and he wasn’t going anywhere and a drop more ease entered in Cas’s soul.

Cas ate Dean out with vigor and soon he was forgetting his scare from earlier and just focusing on the hot, pulsating skin around his tongue. Dean was reacting so beautifully and Cas made a mental note, his last thought for a while, that they were having Dean bottom more often.

“Are you good?” Cas’s voice was harsher and three octaves deeper when he surfaced for air. He wiggled the three fingers in Dean’s ass and the man sobbed in the pillow, nodding stupidly.

“Yes, baby, yes, please,” he was a broken beg, no longer human. He was an entity made of need and that need would only be sated when Cas’s cock was deep in his ass.

“Mmm, I think you need to be prepped more,” Cas teased and wiggled his fingers again and added a slap on the ass begging back for him.

“I will fucking leave this bed right now,” Dean looked back and instantly regretted his words. Cas’s eyes lost their spark and his whole body slumped and even the mischievous fingers in Dean’s ass took a puncture.

“No, no, no,” Dean scrambled up and turned and bumped his forehead on the side of Cas’s face. “Hey I’m here for the long hall, I’m falling for you baby,” Dean was tender all over Cas’s body and he felt a small nod. “Now I’m ready for you, baby, come on,” Dean kissed Cas’s temple, “Make love with me.” Cas’s body was still slumped so Dean took matters in his hand (quite literally as he held Cas’s shaft in his hand) and lined them up together. He rolled the condom on and sighed when the blunt head of Cas’s cock nudged at his loosened muscle.

Cas’s lethargy was awakened when he felt himself sink into Dean. They were still upright and chest to chest and Dean let out a broken moan when he bottomed out.

“I forgot how good this felt,” Cas sighed. He helped Dean wrap his legs around Cas’s lower back and then splayed both arms across Dean’s spine. “I haven’t done this for… fuck I can’t remember the last time I’ve done this.” 

“Well then we’ll be sure to do this again.” Dean huffed and started to move. “I haven’t done this either,” Dean blushed and Cas placed hands on his hips.

“You’ve never bottomed?” Cas squinted and tilted his head. “I find that hard to believe, you seemed so ready and excited tonight.”

“Well yeah that’s because it’s you,” Cas tilted his head down and blushed hard at Dean’s honest words.

“Well then let’s make sure you really get the good experience,” Cas cradled Dean back and lay him so he was on his back.

Cas’s first thrust forced Dean’s lungs to release all its air in one punch.

His second made Dean’s toes curl and calves tense.

His third thrust just made the thoughts go bye-bye and Dean to grip the strong arms pushing his legs open.

“Fuck,” he grunted.

“My thoughts exactly,” Cas winked and Dean’s eyes rolled back. Cas’s shaft was hitting the magical, holy spot that could only be his prostate and Dean _loved_ it. He was kind of glad he never bottomed before Cas, because he was really glad that Cas was his first. The first to make him whimper, the first to make him feel full, the first to touch him in places that Dean himself hadn’t touched (well at least that deeply anyway).

Cas moved them a bit laying Dean down on the bed, he wrapped Dean’s legs around his thighs, and then pushed his knees apart letting his legs do the work to keep Dean’s legs open. That left his hands to collapse down around Dean’s torso and melt their bodies together.

Cas started moving his hips in earnest and his headboard made soft thumps against the wall. Dean choked in time with the thrusts and Cas thought he’d never heard a more beautiful sound.

It was all so new to both of them it wasn’t hard to believe that they came so quickly. Their sex lasted about ten minutes, ten glorious minutes that connected them better than any words.

Dean didn’t have a chance to warn Cas that he was coming, the edge, cliff, whatever crashed over him like a surprise. Cas had hit his prostate again and Dean could no longer hold on and he let go with a low groan. Cas jumped a little in surprise and couldn’t stave off his orgasm and with a louder groan he chased his high with another few frantic thrusts.

“Damn,” he moaned as he pulled his soft cock out of Dean’s ass. Dean grunted and rolled Cas onto his back so Dean could get a wash cloth. He cleaned himself up and then removed the condom and cleaned Cas. He flopped back down on the bed and they both dozed for a while in pure bliss.

 


End file.
